Way Back into Love
by chunsatic729
Summary: Update CH3! Sehun & Luhan adlh saudara kembar yg terpisah selama 10 thn n saat kembali dipertemukan, keduanya berencana utk kembali menyatukan Mommy & Daddy-nya yg msh saling mencintai namun gengsi, Zhang Yixing dan Wu Yifan. Berhasilkah mereka? lalu, apa yg akan trjadi ketika Sehun jatuh cinta pd kakak kembarnya sendiri, Luhan?/ KrAy/Krislay With HunHan Fics/ GS for Uke! DLDR/
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**_Summary:_**

_Wu Sehun dan Zhang Luhan adalah dua anak kembar berbeda jenis kelamin yang terpisah akibat perceraian kedua orang tuanya, Wu Yifan dan Zhang Yixing ketika mereka masih berusia 5 tahun. Pernikahan Yifan dan Yixing yang sejatinya dilakukan terlalu dini itu membuat keduanya tak mampu bertahan sebagai suami istri dan bercerai setelah lima tahun menikah. Saat kedua anak kembar ini tumbuh menjadi remaja, keduanya kembali di pertemukan. Sehun dan Luhan bertemu dan menjadi musuh awalnya, namun keduanya menjadi sangat akur saat mengetahui kenyataan bahwa mereka adalah saudara kembar. Keduanya mempunyai rencana bersama untuk mempersatukan kembali Mommy dan Daddy mereka, yang sebenarnya masih saling mencintainya namun terhalang oleh gengsi._

_Mampukah Sehun dan Luhan menyatukan kembali kedua orang tuanya? Apa yang terjadi ketika Sehun tak bisa mencegah hatinya untuk jatuh cinta kepada kakak kembarnya sendiri?_

**.**

**.**

**Way Back into Love **

**By ChunSatic729 or Nha**

**KrAy With Our Baby HunHan**

**Zhang Yixing, Wu Yifan ( Kris ), Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Jung Taekwoon, Jessica Jung, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, DO Kyungsoo, Kim Joonmyeon and others**

**Family, Drama romance, little humor & Angst**

**Rate : T**

**Warning! GS for Uke, typo(s), OOC.. DLDR!**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**#NhaPOV**

**.**

**At Seoul, 20xx**

**.**

**Xing and Lulu Side..**

**.**

Tok tok tok..

"Lu, Wakkie baby.." terdengar suara lembut seorang yeoja cantik memanggil putri kesayangannya sembari terus-menerus mengetuk pintu yang bertuliskan Princess Lulu itu.

Sudah sekitar lima menit ibu muda nan cantik itu terus menerus berjuang membangunkan sang sleeping beauty-nya, namun nampaknya belum juga berhasil.

"Luhannie.. cepat bangun sayang. Nanti kau bisa terlambat sekolah. Bukankah ini hari pertamamu masuk sekolah baru, hm?"

Yeoja cantik itu mulai jengah untuk mempertahankan suara lembut nan merdu-nya. Sejenak ia menarik napas, ia hendak kembali bersuara. "Ya! Zhang Luhaaaaaaaan! Cepat bangun! Atau kalau tidak mommy akan membakar semua koleksi komik Sinchanmu!"

Ceklek!

Suara teriakan yeoja cantik tadi terhenti saat pintu yang sedari tadi ia gedor-gedor itu terbuka. Dari dalam kamar bercat pink itu keluarlah seorang remaja cantik nan imut tengah mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Andwee mommy!" ucapnya sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aigooo, anak mommy kenapa semakin besar semakin susah di atur hm. Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau mommy membakar semua koleksi komik Shincanmu, Cepatlah mandi nanti kau terlambat masuk ke sekolah barumu sayang.." suara yeoja cantik tadi kembali melembut. Ia pun tersenyum sembari membelai sayang rambut putri cantiknya.

"Okey mommy.." si putri cantik pun mengangguk imut lalu kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Sementara yoeja cantik di depan kamar sang putrinya hanya bisa terkekeh geli melihat putrinya yang tengah cemberut oleh ancamannya, membuat putrinya terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

Kedua pasangan ibu-anak ini? siapa mereka..

Sang eomma yang masih terlihat sangat cantik dengan senyuman menawan ditambah single dimple yang tercetak jelas di pipi kanannya bernama Zhang Yixing. Seorang yeoja yang pada usia 33 tahun ini sudah menjadi seorang eomma yang mempunyai seorang putri cantik bernama Zhang Luhan yang kini sudah menginjak usia 15 tahun.

Dia adalah seorang single parent semenjak 10 tahun yang lalu bercerai dengan suaminya, ayah dari Zhang Luhan. Yah, tentu saja setelah bercerai Yixing kembali memakai nama Zhang di depan namanya, begitu pula dengan nama putrinya.

Selama 10 tahun, Yixing membesarkan Luhan dengan baik walaupun tanpa di dampingi suami. Hingga gadis imut itu tumbuh menjadi remaja yeoja yang bukan hanya memiliki kecantikan paras, tapi juga kecantikan hati dan tingkah laku.

Luhan tentu saja mewarisi kecantikan sang mommy. Yah, walau ada satu kemalangan. Dalam hal kecerdasan, Luhan pun mewarisi otak lemot mommy-nya. Bukan otak encer sang daddy..

Satu minggu yang lalu, sepasang anak-eomma ini baru saja kembali ke Seoul. Keduanya berasal dari Changsa. Lebih tepatnya ayah Yixing berasal dari Changsa. Sebenarnya dulu Yixing memang pernah tinggal di Seoul saat ia menginjak SMA sampai menikah hingga umur Luhan 5 tahun. Namun setelah bercerai dari suaminya, Yixing pun memutuskan kembali ke kampung halaman sang ayah.

Keputusan kembali ke Seoul ini Yixing lakukan karena ia baru saja mendapatkan promosi naik jabatan untuk cabang perusahaan yang ada di Seoul dari perusahaan di China dulu tempat ia bekerja. Yixing tentu tak melewatkan kesempatan itu. Walau kembali ke kota ini, membuatnya harus kembali mengingat tentang seseorang yang selama sepuluh tahun ini ia lupakan.

Sebenarnya Yixing sangat ingin bertemu mantan suaminya itu, karena anak laki-lakinya yang sudah tak ia temui selama 10 tahun ini ikut bersama mantan suaminya. Namun sayangnya mereka sudah benar-benar putus kontak.. Yixing benar-benar rindu dengan putranya itu. Yah, walaupun ia benci mengakuinya, ia juga merindukan sosok namja yang dulu pernah lima tahun hidup bersamanya itu..

Namun Yixing yakin mantan suaminya itu kini pasti sudah menikah lagi dan punya kehidupan baru. Karena begitu pun dengan dirinya. Walaupun sampai saat ini kenyataannya Yixing belum juga menikah, namun ia juga tak lagi sendiri.. karena statusnya kini adalah kekasih dari Jung Taekwoon. Dia adalah teman di perusaan dimana Yixing bekerja. Namun Taekwoon sendiri selama ini bekerja pada perusahaan cabang Seoul, sedang Yixing di Changsa. Mereka pernah beberapa kali bertemu karena urusan perusahaan hingga menjadi dekat.

.

**Yifan n SeHun Side..**

.

Seorang remaja tinggi dan tampan menatap jengah kearah namja dewasa yang terlihat sibuk didepannya. Keduanya kini tengah berada di meja makan. Sang namja dewasa yang tengah di perhatikan itu nampak sedang berkutat di dapur, terlihat seperti tengah memanggang roti. Sungguh, ini bukan keahliannya. Terlihat sudah banyak roti-roti malang yang berakhir di tong sampah akibat ulahnya. Yah, jawabannya karena roti-roti itu gosong oleh tangan –tak ahlinya.

Sigh!

Kalau sudah begini, ia bisa terlambat ke kantor dan putra tampannya yang tengah manyun itu terlambat masuk sekolah.

"Daddy, bisa tidak sih buat roti panggang? Aku lapar.." rengek remaja tampan itu, ia benar-benar sudah mulai frustasi rupanya.

"Diamlah Sehunnie.. kau tahu ini bukan keahlian daddy, ani? Ck!"

Remaja tampan tadi memutar bola matanya, jengah. Ia melirik kearah jam dinding. Ck! sepuluh menit lagi, padahal setahu-nya jalan menuju sekolah barunya di tempuh dengan perjalanan naik mobil selama lima belas menit.

Ck! Dapat di pastikan, terlambat!

"Nah, selesai! Roti panggang ala Kris Wu! Mari makan!"

Si remaja tampan tadi nampak shock ketika menemukan sang daddy yang sudah duduk di hadapannya tak lupa dengan dua piring roti panggang hasil karya-nya. Ck!

"Ayo makan. Kau bilang lapar, eoh."

"Makan? apa dad yakin roti gosong yang dad sebut roti panggang ala Kris Wu ini bisa di makan? Ini benar-benar mengenaskan dad." Si remaja tampan yang di panggil Sehunnie itu menatap horor kearah piringnya, yang tentu saja berisi roti panggang buatan sang daddy.

Sang daddy hanya bisa menghembuskan napasnya berat. "Besok, kau carilah kekasih lalu minta ia membuatkanmu sarapan setiap pagi. Jadi, tidak perlu merepotkan daddy!"

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Daddy benar. Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita taruhan. Aku yakin aku bisa mendapatkan kekasih dalam seminggu!"

"Oh ya, daddy yakin kau akan mendapatkan kekasih paling cepat dalam waktu satu bulan. Baiklah, kau menang, daddy akan membelikanmu Porsche 918 Spyder. Bagaimana?"

"JJINJAAA?" Sehun terlonjak kaget bahkan ingin meloncat karena sangat bahagia oleh ucapan daddy-nya, namun juga sedikit curiga oleh tawaran mobil mahal itu sebagai taruhan. Lalu, apa konsekuensinya jika ia kalah? "Lalu, kalau aku kalah?"

Daddy-nya terlihat menyeringai. Benar saja. Seperti ada yang tidak beres. "Daddy ingin kau merestui hubungan daddy dan Jessica. Mulai sekarang, cobalah terima dia sebagai calon mommy baru-mu.."

Sehun memutar bola matanya. Ugh! Mengapa taruhannya harus membawa-bawa yeoja plastikan itu. Benar-benar menjengkelkan. Tapi Porsche 918 spyder juga sayang untuk di lewatkan.

Sehun pun nampak berpikir. Tidak, jangan sampai yoeja plastikan itu menjadi mommy-nya dan jangan sampai Porsche 918 spyder tidak menjadi miliknya. Jadi, ia harus punya kekasih dalam seminggu ini bagaimana pun caranya.

"Dan satu lagi, kekasihmu harus pintar memasak. Araseo!"

Sehun menaik turunkan alisnya. "Araseo. Daddy tinggal siapin aja Porsche 918 spyder itu di halaman rumah minggu depan, okey." Sehun lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan meja makan.

Terlihat sang daddy juga berdiri dan menyusul anaknya. Keduanya akhirnya melewatkan sarapan pagi itu..

Lalu, siapa se-pasang daddy-anak ini?

Kris Wu atau juga bisa di kenal dengan Wu Yifan adalah seorang namja tinggi dan tampan berumur 33 tahun yang sudah pernah menikah dan kini hidup sebagai seorang single parent. Ia mempunyai anak berumur 15 tahun. Wu Sehun..

Sehun tumbuh besar bersama sang daddy tanpa kehadiran mommy-nya semenjak perceraian Yifan dan istrinya 10 tahun yang lalu. Bisa di bilang, Sehun mewarisi ketampanan fisik sang daddy. Memiliki wajah tak kalah tampan dari Kris serta tubuh tinggi di atas rata-rata dari para remaja seusianya.

Walaupun Kris membesarkan Sehun seorang diri, namun tak kelak membuatnya gagal menjadi seorang daddy. Kris membesarkan putranya dengan penuh kasih sayang, kemewahan dan perhatian. Sehun pun tentu saja mewarisi otak encer sang appa. Tak seperti mommy-nya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal mommy-nya Sehun..? Kris akui, terkadang ia merindukan sosok yeoja yang dulu pernah menjadi pendampingnya itu, terutama pada putri kecilnya yang sudah 10 tahun ini tak ia temui. Ia kehilangan kontak langsung setelah perceraian itu.

Namun, kadang ia menepis rasa rindu itu. Karena ia yakin, kalau mantan istrinya itu kini sudah menikah lagi dan sudah bahagia bersama keluarga barunya. Kris tak ingin terlalu banyak berharap, karena itu ia memutuskan juga melanjutkan hidupnya bersama seorang yeoja bernama Jessica sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Yeoja keturunan Korea-Amerika yang merupakan seorang model. Mereka beberapa kali bertemu karena Jessica Jung menjalin kerja sama dengan perusahaa milik Kris.

Ini jugalah yang menjadi alasan Kris memutuskan kembali ke Seoul, kota yang dulu sempat ia tinggalkan setelah perceraiannya dengan sang mantan istri lalu pindah ke Kanada. Alasan lain karena Kris juga baru membuka cabang perusaannya di Seoul, asalan yang ia gunakan pada anaknya agar Sehun mau mengikutinya pindah ke Seoul. Padalah tujuan utamanya untuk menikah dengan Jessica.

.

.

.

**Back to Xing and Lulu side..**

.

Toktoktok!

"Mommy! Cepat, aku sudah hampir terlambat nih!" keluh Luhan berteriak sembari terus mengetuk pintu kamar mommy-nya. "Mommyyyyy!"

Ceklek!

Luhan memutar bola matanya. Mommy-nya memang membukakan pintu untuknya, namun ternyata mommy cantiknya itu belum selesai berdandan. Terlihat dari eye liner-nya yang masih terpasang sebelah, roll di rambutnya yang masih belum terlepas semua. Aigooo!

"Mommyyyy, kenapa belum siap juga iiihhh."

Yixing berdecak kesal. Salah siapa ia terlambat. Pagi-pagi ia harus bangun dan membuang banyak waktu hanya untuk membangunkan si putri tidur-nya itu. Lalu, membuatkan sarapan, menyiapkan seragam buat Luhan. "Makanya, kalau tidak mau mommy mu yang cantik ini terlambat, kau harus bisa bangun sendiri dan mengurus dirimu sendiri sayang. Sudahlah, tidak usah mengomel. Ck!"

Yixing kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya dan melanjutkan acara bermake up yang belum tuntas itu. Sementara Luhan pun mengekor dari belakang.

"Ugh, itu kan memang tugas seorang mommy!"

"Oke, mommy tidak masalah harus mengurus semua keperluanmu itu. Tapi jangan salahkan mommy juga kalau mommy jadi terlambat karena itu." Yixing melirik sebentar kearah Luhan yang terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia terkekeh. "Makanya, Lulu carilah kekasih yang bisa antar jemput Lulu kesekolah agar tidak terlambat, bagaimana?"

Luhan langsung tersenyum cerah dan menatap berbinar mommy-nya. "Jjinja, jadi Lulu boleh berpacaran?"

Yixing telah menyelesaikan make up-nya. Ia pun meraih kunci mobil dan tas kerjanya lalu berjalan ke arah pintu. Luhan kembali mengekorinya. "Tentu saja. Tapi dengan satu syarat?"

Luhan mempercepat langkahnya lalu mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Yixing. "Syarat? Apa syaratnya?" tanya penasaran.

Keduanya kini telah sampai ke parkiran. Yixing membuka pintu mobil lalu masuk, begitu pula Luhan yang masuk dan duduk manis di jok penumpang. "Syaratnya... tentu saja dia harus namja yang bertanggung jawab, sopan dan mencintai putri cantik mommy ini dengan tulus."

Luhan kembali tersenyum. Ia nampak berfikir. Tentang seorang namja yang bertanggung jawab, sopan dan mencintainya dengan tulus. "Tentu saja, Lulu pasti akan mendapatkan namja seperti itu. Tidak seperti si Jung sok keren itu."

"Mwo?" Yixing terkejut ketika Luhan menyinggung tentang kekasihnya. "Ya, jangan bicara seperti itu baby.."

"Huftt cukup-cukup. Lulu engga mau dengaaaaarrr.." ucap Luhan setengah berteriak sembari menutup telinganya.

Yixing pun hanya bisa pasrah.. "Oke oke.. bisa engga Lulu mendapatkan kekasih seperti syarat mommy tadi selama seminggu?"

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kepada sang mommy. "Ya, mommy meragukan LuLu?"

"Aniyo, mommy kan hanya bertanya. Begini saja, bagaimana kalau kita taruhan. Kalau Lulu bisa mendapatkan kekasih yang sesuai dengan syarat yang mommy ajukan selama satu minggu, mommy janji akan turutin semua kata-kata Lulu. Tapi, kalau Lulu engga bisa, maka Lulu yang harus turutin kata-kata mommy!"

Luhan nampak tertarik. "Termasuk memutuskan si jung sok keren?"

Yixing nampak berfikir lalu mengangguk ragu. "Oke, tapi kalau Lulu gagal, mommy minta Lulu harus mulai bisa menerima si Jung sok keren itu sebagai calon daddy Lulu, key?"

Luhan nampak berfikir. Zhang Luhan, kau itu cantik, imut, lucu dan menggemaskan. Ayolah, siapa yang bisa menolak pesonamu, eoh? Ck! Saatnya menjauhkan mommy dari si Jung sok keren, hohohooo! Figthing! Batin Luhan. "Baiklah.."

"Oke, Deal!" ucap keduanya kompak. Keduanya pun saling menatap tajam satu sama lain. Dan pasangan eomma-anak ini pun sepertinya lupa kalau mereka sudah terlambat..

.

.

**Yifan n Sehun Side..**

.

Yifan nampak fokus dengan jalanan di depannya, juga terlihat saja, sudah hampir jam delapan ia kini masih dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah anaknya, dan tentu saja itu akan membuatnya terlambat ke kantor pada hari pertama. Ck! Terlambat is not my style, rite?

"Daddy, yaah! Kau ingin membunuh anakmu yang tampan ini, eoh. Pelan-pelan sedikit." Keluh Sehun yang sepertinya sudah ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya mengingat sang daddy menyetir seperti orang mabuk.

"Ck! Kau tenang saja Sehunnie. Saat muda dulu, daddy mu ini adalah seorang pembalap liar." Ucap Kris bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

Sehun memutar bola matanya. Benar-benar tak patut di contoh. Pikirnya.. "Aish, tapi kita bisa di tilang dad.."

"Tidak akan. Percayalah sama daddymu ini. Kau, hanya perlu duduk manis. Oke!"

Sehun pun menyerah dan akhirnya pasrah.. sembari berdoa untuk keselamatannya sendiri.. ckck..

.

.

**Xing and Lulu Side..**

.

"Hwaaah, mommy ayo ngebut. Aku sudah terlambat iniiiii.." teriak Luhan.

Di sampingnya, Yixing berusaha fokus pada jalanan. Ia pun sedikit kesal dengan kehebohan anaknya yang membuatnya tak bisa konsentrasi.

"Lulu diam lah, haishh.."

"Ugh, ini semua gara-gara mommy. Mengapa mommy mengajakku mengobrol di parkiran tadi, haishh.."

"Salahmu sendiri tak mengingatkan kalau kita harus segera berangkat.."

Ughh, Luhan pun sudah malas berdebat. Salahnya juga sih, kalau penyakit pelupa akut mommy-nya rasanya memang tak bisa di salahkan.. hufftt..

.

.

Sebuah lamborgini hitam nampak melaju kencang dari arah kiri sebuah gedung dengan tulisan SM Junior High School dan dari arah kanan jalan gedung tersebut, nampak sebuah ferrari merah juga melaju tak kalah kencang..

.

"D-da... D-daddy awaaaaassss. Kyaaaaaah!"

.

"Mommyyyyyyy aaaaaaaaaakkhhh!"

.

Jarak kira-kira satu langkah, kedua mobil bermerck itu hampir saja bertabrakan..

.

"Sehunnie, gwencana?" Kris menatap kuatir wajah putranya yang nampak tegang di sampingnya.

"D-daddy? Apa kita masih hidup?"

.

"Lulu? Sayang? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Yixing menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Luhan, memastikan kalau putri cantiknya itu tidak apa-apa. Putrinya itu nampak memucat.

"M-mommy, apa kita masih hidup?"

.

.

**TBC? Or Delete..**

**ReView dulu..**

.

**Author's Zhone!**

.

Hehheee.. entah mengapa suka FF KrAy dan HunHan yg GS..

Mian ya cerita yg satu blum kelar, malah bikib baru wkwkwkss..

Semoga pada suka, dan kalau suka Review Pleasee..

Terima kasih /BOW?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**[ Previous ]**

_Sebuah lamborgini hitam nampak melaju kencang dari arah kiri sebuah gedung dengan tulisan SM Junior High School dan dari arah kanan jalan gedung tersebut, nampak sebuah ferrari merah juga melaju tak kalah kencang.._

_._

_"D-da... D-daddy awaaaaassss. Kyaaaaaah!"_

_._

_"Mommyyyyyyy aaaaaaaaaakkhhh!"_

_._

_Jarak kira-kira satu langkah, kedua mobil bermerck itu hampir saja bertabrakan.._

_._

_"Sehunnie, gwencana?" Kris menatap kuatir wajah putranya yang nampak tegang di sampingnya. _

_"D-daddy? Apa kita masih hidup?"_

_._

_"Lulu? Sayang? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Yixing menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Luhan, memastikan kalau putri cantiknya itu tidak apa-apa. Putrinya itu nampak memucat._

_"M-mommy, apa kita masih hidup?"_

.

.

**Way Back into Love **

**By ChunSatic729 or Nha**

**KrAy With Our Baby HunHan**

**Zhang Yixing, Wu Yifan ( Kris ), Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Jung Taekwoon, Jessica Jung, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyol, DO Kyungsoo, Kim Joonmyeon and others**

.

.

"Maafkan Mommy sayang.. maafkan mommy ne." Yixing langsung memeluk putri kesayangannya itu sembari mengelus-elus punggung Luhan untuk menenangkannya.

"M-mommy hiks hiks.. Lulu takut hiks hiks.. Lulu engga mau mati sebelum ketemu daddy hiks hiks.." Luhan sesegukan didalam pelukan Yixing.

Yixing terhenyak oleh ucapan putrinya tentang –Daddy. "E-ehh.. Sssttt gwenchana okey. Luhan tidak akan mati secepat itu.. ssstt.." Yixing melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Luhan dengan jemari lentiknya. "Sekarang Lulu berhenti menangis lalu tersenyum kemudian masuk ke dalam, kay."

Perlahan Luhan menghentikan tangisnya dan mengangguk imut. "Nde, mommy.." Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu gerbang yang beberapa detik lagi akan di tutup oleh penjaga sekolah. "Kyaaaa, mommy Lulu terlambaaaaat.." Luhan yang panik langsung menghambur keluar tanpa berpamitan dengan mommy-nya. Ia berlari menuju pintu gerbang.

Yixing hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah putri kesayangannya itu, ia langsung men-starter mobilnya lalu melajukannya pergi meninggalkan sekolah Luhan..

.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, Sehun-ah? Maafkan daddy, oke?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Ck! Daddy, kau hampir membuatku mati sebelum bertemu mommy!"

Kris terhenyak mendengar ucapan anaknya. "M-mommy?"

Sehun menatap sebal daddy-nya. "Ck! Sudahlah lupakan. Sekarang aku mau masuk dulu. Daddy pergilah, bukankah tadi daddy bilang sudah terlambat." Sehun membuka pintu mobil lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar, ia berlari karena sedikit lagi pintu gerbang akan di tutup.

Kris mendelikkan bahunya, ia melirik Rolex Switch yang melingkar di tangan besarnya, ia tak punya banyak waktu untuk sampai ke kantor tepat waktu.. Kris menghidupkan mesin mobil kemudian langsung melaju meninggalkan sekolah Sehun.

.

.

**HunHan Side**

**.**

**Luhan POV**

**.**

Satu langkah lagi, aku bisa melewati gerbang sekolah, namun seorang namja tampan menghalangi jalanku. Haish kesal sekali, aku menarik tas namja itu dari belakang lalu memberi deathglare pada sosok yang ku akui memang tampan.

"Ya! Kau menghalangi jalanku! Minggiiiiiir!" teriakku.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mendapati seorang gadis cantik menahan tas-nya. Gadis cantik? Yah itu aku. Kekekkee. "Mwo? Jelas-jelas aku sampai lebih dulu! Singkirkan tanganmu dariku gadis pendek!"

Hey? Apa katanya? Gadis pendek. Haish, terakhir aku mengukur tinggi.. yah memang cuma 155 cm. Haish, aku selalu protes pada mommy soal tinggiku yang cukup mengecewakan ini. Mengapa soal tinggi badan dia harus mewariskan gen-nya padaku, haish.. "Hey hey! Siapa yang kau bilang pendek hah, dasar kepala labu!"

"Kau bilang apa? Kepala labu? Oh ya Tuhan, mimpi apa kau semalam.. mengapa kau mempertemukan namja tampan ini dengan gadis barbar.."

Apa-apaan dia mengataiku gadis barbar -_- Aku ingin membalas ucapannya namun..

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan di situ, eoh? Berhenti bertengkar dan pergi dari sini."

Aku menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara yang mengintrupsi perdebatan kami. Seorang namja berwajah tegas berbadan kekar memelototi makhluk imut itu. Yang ku tahu dia penjaga sekolah. Hufft, dia menyeramkan mirip beruang. Seketika menyembunyikan tubuhku di belakang si kepala labu ini. Haish, jangan sebut aku penakut. Percayalah, aku hanya kaget..

"Ya, mengapa pintu pagarnya di tutup?" si kepala labu bertanya pada si beruang.

"Kalian sudah terlambat dan mengganggu ketentraman sekolah ini. Jadi, sekarang cepat pergi dari sini. Tidak ada toleransi buat anak-anak pemalas seperti kalian!"

"T-tapi ahjushi.. hey tunggu! Buka kan pintu ku mohon.. yaaah! Haishh.." Si kepala labu ini mengacak rambutnya, kemudian berbalik menghadapku yang ketahuan bersembunyi di belakangnya. "Ya gadis barbar. Ini semua gara-gara kau! Haishh. Benar-benar mengesalkan!"

"Mwo? Ini bukan salahku. Enak saja~ haish,kalau kau mengerti dengan aturan Ladies First, maka semua ini tidak akan terjadi, pabbo! harusnya kau menyalahkan kepala labumu itu.."

"Tutupmu mulutmu, dasar otak udang!" Si kepala labu mendengus lalu meninggalkan ku yang kini berlari kecil menyusulnya. "Ya, mengapa kau mengikuti, hah?"

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena membuatku tidak bisa masuk ke sekolah, kepala labu!"

Dia berhenti lalu menatapku. "Bertanggung jawab bagaimana eoh? Aku sendiri tidak bisa masuk sekolah gara-gara kau, pabbo! haish kau ini mengesalkan sekali.."

"Aku tidak peduli bagaimana caranya, pokoknya kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

Ia mengacak rambutnya lagi. "Baiklah, aku akan bertanggung jawab. Ikut denganku!" ucapnya lalu berjalan ke pagar samping sekolah. Aku sedikit bingung namun aku tetap mengikuti langkahnya.

Aku melihat di dekat pagar itu ada tong sampah ukuran besar.. ah apa yang ingin dia lakukan? Apa dia akan menggunakan tong sampah itu untuk tempat berinjak agar bisa naik ke atas pagar. "J-jangan bilang k-kalau..?" Aku menatap ngeri pagar yang tentu saja cukup tinggi untuk ukuran yeoja sepertiku -_-. "Yah? Apa kau sudah gila?"

"Ck! Kalau tidak mau ikut ya sudah. Pergi sana!" ia sudah bersiap menaiki tong sampah tersebut. Namun lagi-lagi aku menahan tasnya. "Apa lagi?" teriaknya padaku.

"Ck! Kau benar-benar tak diajarkan tentang aturan ladies first, eoh? Benar-benar kau kepala labu~"

Ia mendengus kesal. "Baiklah, sekarang naiklah ke punggungku.." Ia lalu berjongkok di depanku.

Aku membelalakkan mataku. "M-mwo? N-naik ke punggungmu?"

"Haish, cepatlah! Atau kau tidak bisa masuk kekelas!"

Dengan sedikit ragu, aku naik ke punggungnya yang cukup lebar itu.

"Ya, berpegangan kalau tidak mau jatuh!"

"Ishhh, kau galak sekali kepala labu.. B-baiklah.." Aku memeluk lehernya dari belakang.

Si kepala labu ini pun menegakkan tubuhnya hingga aku bisa meraih pinggiran pagar sekolah. "Cepatlah naik, haishh!"

"Ya, kau pikir ini mudah, eohh.. ishh.." Aku berpegangan erat pada pinggiran pagar, dengan susah payah akhirnya aku bisa memanjat pagar itu. Aku melirik kepala labu yang kini berada tepat di bawahnya. Namja itu terlihat tak berkedip melihatku... Kyaaaaa! tepatnya melihat kedalam rokku. "Yaaaa! Dasar mesum! Apa yang kau lihat, eoh!" teriakku.

Ia terlonjak mendengar teriakanku. "M-mwo, haish.. aku tidak mesum! Aku tidak sengaja melihatnya.. lagi pula itu salahmu!"

Ugh! Jelas-jelas ia melongo tak berkedip. Tidak sengaja dengkulmu! Awas kau kepala labu, aku akan menghajarmu nanti!

Si kepala labu itu lalu memanjat tong sampah lalu meloncat menaiki pagar. Kini kami pun sudah berada di atas pagar sekolah. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia pun langsung meloncak dari pagar kedalam halaman sekolah yang memang tak terlalu tinggi. Ia lalu melirik ke arahku. "Hey, gadis barbar. Ayo turun!" Ia menyiapkan bahunya agar aku meloncat ke bahunya

"Aku tidak mau naik di bahumu lagi namja mesum!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya.. bye."

"Y-ya yaa.. kepala labu jangan tinggalkan aku. Haishh, Mommy hiks hiks.. ottokhae.." Aku sangat panik hingga langsung menangis. "Hey hey, kepala labu. Jangan tinggalkan akuuuu! Yaaaaa!"

Ehh, aku cukup terkejut saat melihat ternyata namja yang bahkan belum ku ketahui namanya itu berbalik padaku, dan ya, aku tidak peduli siapa namanya. Ck! Jadi ku putuskan untuk memanggilnya kelapa labu saja. Kekekek.. tidak tahu kenapa, saat melihatnya pertama kali, ketika hatiku sedang kesal padanya tadi, kepalanya nampak seperti sebuah labu. Ugh! Labu adalah sayuran yang ku benci. Rasanya tidak enak!

Ngomong-ngomong.. Tuhan terima kasih kau telah melindungi gadis cantik ini~ mwahahaa..

"Apa lagi, eoh?"

Aku sedikit gugup dan menggigit bibirku. "E-eungh.. t-turunkan aku.."

Lagi-lagi ia mendengus kesal. Ia pun memposisikan dirinya tepat di bawahku. "Cepatlah melompat ke bahuku, aku akan menutup mata."

Lagi-lagi, dengan sedikit ragu, aku memposisikan untuk melompat ke bahunya dan..

BRUUK!

"Awww haishh! Ya, mengapa kau melompat sebelum aku memberimu aba-aba!" teriaknya kesal.

Karena tidak siap, ia terjatuh saat aku meloncat ke bahu dan alhasil, kini tubuhku jatuh menimpa tubuhnya yang tersungkur di tahah. Mwahahaaa! Karena sedikit merasa bersalah, aku pun segera berdiri lalu membantunya. "Hehe maaf, habis ku kira kau sudah siap. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ia lalu berdiri dan menatap ku kesal. "Haish, ku harap hari ini pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku bertemu dengan gadis barbar sepertimu." Ucapnya sembari merapikan seragamnya lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku.

"Ya, haish. Aku juga tidak sudi bertemu denganmu lagi kepala labu!" balasku. Aku pun merapikan seragamnya kemudian berlari menuju kelas. "Haish, semoga saja tidak terlambat..

.

.

**Sehun POV**

.

Bruuuk!

Untuk kedua kalinya, langkahku terhalang saat aku hendak memasuki kelas kali ini. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat mengetahui siapa yang lagi-lagi menghalangi langkahku.. si gadis barbar.. kami saling menatap tajam dan masih berdiri di depan pintu kelas.

"Ya kau kepala labu! Kau lagi kau lagi! Apa mau mu sebenarnya, eoh! Dasar maniak!"

Aku lagi-lagi mendengus sembari memijat kepalaku. "Oh Tuhan, aku tahu aku memang tidak rajin berdoa dan pergi ke gereja. Tapi ku mohon, jangan memberiku cobaan seberat ini dengan mempertemukanku kembali dengan gadis barbar ini.." gumamku.

"Ishh, minggir kau! Aku mau masuk!"

Aku pun akhirnya mengalah dan membiarkan si barbar itu masuk terlebih dahulu. Aku menyusul setelahnya. Di dalam kelas, semua mata memperhatikan kami, mungkin sejak terjadi keributan saat kami datang tadi.

Aku mencari-cari bangku kosong di kelas dan mendapati seorang yeoja cantik tersenyum kearahku.. oh Tuhan, senyumnya manis sekali. Dia juga sangat cantik. Apa dia bidadaria? kemudian aku menghampirinya.

"Hey, kau duduk sendirian?" tanyaku.

Dia mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Aku pun langsung duduk di sampingnya. "Wu Sehun." Ucapku sembari mengulurkan tangan. "Bolehkan aku duduk di sini?"

"Kim Baekhyun. B-boleh.." Dia membalas uluran tangaku dengan sedikit malu-malu. Tangannya sangat lembut. Ah, dia gadis yang pemalu dan manis. Tidak seperti si banteng betina itu. Ngomong-ngomong, dimana dia sekarang..? aku mengitari pandangan ke sekeliling kelas dan menemukan si barbar itu duduk manis di samping seorang namja yang yah, ku akui cukup tampan tadi tidak lebih tampan dariku. Ck! Dasar genit.

"Kau anak baru?" si cantik bertanya padaku. Suara bahkan sangat lembut.

"Nde, aku berasal dari kanada."

Ia mengangguk. "Oh, apa kau pernah tinggal di Korea sebelumnya? Bahasa Koreamu lancar sekali?"

"Nde, aku pernah tinggal di Korea sampai berumur lima tahun."

Lagi-lagi dia hanya mengangguk sebagai tanggapan. Ah dia manis sekali.. hohooo! Daddy, aku telah menemukan calon menantu untukmu.. mwahahaa! Dan.. Porsche 918 spyder.. ah aku tidak sabar untuk memamerkannya ke sekolah. kekekke!

.

.

**Luhan POV**

.

"Zhang Luhan imnida.."

Hah, aku tidak bisa mengalihkan mataku dari si tampan ini. Dan, oh Tuhan.. dia tinggi sekali seperti jerapah.. Mwehehee.. Mommy, ku rasa aku telah menemukan calon suami masa depanku.. Kkekee!

"Park Chanyeol imnida.." Oh Tuhan, lagi-lagi jantungku berdebar mendengar suara beratnya yang sangat sexy itu. Hohooo.. "Kau anak baru?"

"Nde, aku berasal dari China.." jawabku.

"Oh, tapi bahasa Koreamu sangat lancar. Apa kau pernah tinggal di Korea sebelumnya?"

"Nde, aku pernah tinggal di Korea sampai usia lima tahun.."

"Ohh.." dia tersenyum. Ah tampannya. Dia juga sangat baik, tadi menawarkan padaku saat aku mencari-cari tempat duduk yang kosong.. Ck! Tidak seperti si kepala labu itu.. haish, mengapa Tuhan mempertemukan kami kembali.. Tunggu, bukankah dia juga masuk ke kelas ini tadi? Itu artinya kita satu kelas? Haishhh, sungguh malang nasibmu Zhang Luhan..

Aku mengitari pandanganku ke sekeliling kelas dan tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan si kepala labu. Dia duduk di sebelah yeoja cantik berjarak satu tempat duduk di belakangku. Aku menatapnya tajam, dia membalasku.. ishh, dasar kepala labu.. aku ingin sekali menjambak kepala labunya itu, ugh! Aku kesal sekali karena dia sudah mengintip rok-ku tadi. Isshh kesaaal!

'Apa lihat-lihat!' Kira-kira begitulah arti dari tatapan tajamku padanya.

.

.

**Author POV**

.

Kira-kira lima detik setelah aksi saling mendeathglare antara Luhan dan Sehun tadi, seorang yeoja cantik namun punya aura iblis yang biasa di juluki Cinderella sadis memasuki kelas. Semua murid yang sedari tadi berbisik-bisik, bergosip, bermain game atau pun yang sedang menyalin tugas kini duduk manis di kursinya masing-masing.

Kim Heechul, sonsaengnim yang di juluki Cinderella sadis oleh murid-muridnya kini duduk di singgasananya dengan anggun. "E-ehm! Selamat pagi anak-anak!"

"Selamat pagi Sonsaengnim.." Lirih murid-murid itu dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Ia pun memberi tatapan mematikan. Ugh, entah mengapa ia di juluki Cinderella? Bukankah itu julukan yang salah sasaran?. Harusnya ia lebih cocok di juluki ratu jahat dalam cerita Snow White.. kekekeke! –V

"Ku dengar di kelas ini ada dua orang murid baru, ani? Yang merasa menjadi murid baru silahkan maju ke depan kelas dan perkenalkan diri kalian."

Sehun dan Luhan langsung berdiri dan maju ke depan kelas. Luhan terkejut, begitu pun Sehun. 'Oh, jadi ternyata dia juga murid baru~' begitulah kira-kira yang mereka pikirkan masing-masing.

Mereka berdiri sejajar dengan mata yang saling menatap tajam satu sama lain. "Tunggu apa lagi, perkenalkan diri kalian!" ucap Heechul membuat Sehun dan Luhan terkejut.

"Annyeong haseyo Wu../Anyeong haseyo Zhang.."

Luhan dan Sehun serempak memperkenalkan diri. Kemudian kembali saling mendeathglare. "Hey, tidak bisakah kau membiarkan gadis terlebih dahulu, umh!"

"Haish, aku tidak sudih mengalah dengan gadis barbar sepertimu."

"Ya, Tutup mulut busukmu itu, dasar kepala labu!"

"Kau yang seharusnya tutup mulutmu. Ck! Gadis ini benar-benar tak tahu malu. Suka sekali berteriak seperti maniak.."

Luhan dan Sehun terus berdebat tanpa memperdulikan tatapan heran dari teman-teman sekelas mereka. Dan Juga... aura menyeramkan dari si Cinderella sadis yang kini sudah mengeluarkan tanduk tak kasat mata di kepalanya.

"Kau-"

"Yaaaa! Apa yang kalian lakukan, eoh!" suara Heechul menggema di kelas itu, membuat para murid yang sedari tadi menyaksikan pertengkaran Luhan dan Sehun merinding. "Berani-benarinya kalian bertengkar di kelasku, eoh! Ya Kim Jongin, antarkan mereka ke toilet sekarang juga! Dan kalian berdua!" Heechul menatap tajam Sehun dan Luhan yang bergidik ngeri. "Hukuman kalian membersihkan toilet sampai kelasku selesai."

"M-MWOOO?" Sehun dan Luhan saling berpandangan...

.

.

"E-ehem! Ini adalah toilet sekolah kita.." murid berkulit tan ini di ketahui adalah ketua kelas di kelas Sehun dan Luhan.

Sehun dan Luhan kompak mendesah. Keduanya sedari tadi hanya diam saja semenjak Heechul Ssae'em memerintahkan Jongin untuk menyeret mereka ke toilet sekolah.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Selamat menjalani hukuman.." Jongin melangkah meninggalkan keduanya, namun beberapa langkah ia berbalik. "Ah ya, namaku Kim Jongin, tapi kalian bisa memanggil ku Kai.."

Sehun dan Luhan memutar matanya tak peduli. Kai menggaruk tengkuk. "Baiklah, aku pergi.. kalau sudah selesai, kalian harus melapor pada Heechul ssa'em.. araseo~"

Lagi-lagi baik Sehun maupun Luhan tak peduli dengan ucapan Kai. Namja berkulit tan itu akhirnya meninggalkan kedua murid baru itu di toilet sekolah.

"Hah~" lagi-lagi, Sehun dan Luhan mendesah serempak. Keduanya kembali saling melemparkan deathglare. Namun kali ini, baik Sehun maupun Luhan tidak berniat untuk kembali memulai pertengkaran.

Luhan mengambil sikat toilet dan mulai menyikat toilet tersebut. Sementara Sehun mengepel lantai toliet. Keduanya hanya diam dan berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaan masing-masing..

.

.

**FanXing Side..**

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang mewah dan cukup besar, nampak seorang namja tampan dengan surai hitam legam, wajah tegas, mata musang yang memancarkan tatapan intimidasi, suara berat yang begitu sexy serta sepasang alis tebal membuatnya begitu menawan di usianya yang kini sudah menginjak awal 30-an. Namja itu begitu nampak serius dengan beberapa tumpukan dokumen serta laptop di depannya. Di meja yang tengah ia gunakan untuk bekerja, terdapat sebuah papan nama bertulisan 'Presdir Wu'. Nde, namja tampan bernama lengkap Wu Yifan ini adalah presiden direktur yang juga pemilik Wu's Corp. Sebuah perusahan yang bergerak di bidang gadjet (?) yang berasal dari Kanada yang kini tengah melebarkan sayapnya di Asia, tepatnya di Korea selatan.

Kris, biasa ia di sapa.. menyandarkan tubuhnya ddi kursi setelah beberapa detik yang lalu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Kris menghela napas sembari meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa lelah. Mata musang-nya melirik kearah laci, lalu ia membuka laci tersebut. Kris mengeluarkan sebuah figura keluarga kecil... sepasang suami istri yang tengah tersenyum, nampak begitu bahagia dalam figura itu. Sang suami tengah menggedong seorang bayi laki-laki sedangkan sang istri tengah menggendong bayi perempuan..

Jemari Kris tanpa sadar mengelus figura tersebut, tepat pada bagian sang yeoja dan bayi-nya.. yeoja itu adalah mantan istrinya Zhang Yixing dan bayi itu adalah putri kecil mereka, Luhan..

Bibir tebal Kris tanpa ia sadari menyungging senyuman. Selama sepuluh tahun mereka berpisah, tanpa adanya kontak. Kalau boleh jujur ia benar-benar ingin bertemu mantan istri serta anaknya itu, memastikan kedua hidup dengan baik dan bahagia..

Kris juga kadang merasa bersalah pada Sehun yang telah membuatnya berpisah dari Mommy dan saudara kembarnya, karena itu lah, suatu hari nanti Kris berjanji akan mempermukan ketiganya. Tentu saja bukan hal sulit melacak keberadaan Yixing dan luhan, namun juga bukan hal mudah. Lagi pula, saat bertemu kembali nanti, Kris harus sudah siap. Karena saat ini, sejujurnya ia belum siap bertemu kembali dengan Yixing..

Dalam hatinya, masih ada rasa kecewa, kesal dan juga... cinta..

Kris sudah tidak mau mengingat masa lalu rumah tangganya yang buruk bersama Yixing.. bagi-nya yang lalu biarlah berlalu.. dia yakin saat ini Yixing sudah punya kehidupan yang bahagia.. begitu pula dengan dirinya, ani?"

Drrrttt... drrrttt..

Kris tersadar dari lamunannya saat ponselnya yang ia letakkan di atas meja bergetar. Kris membaca nama kontak yang muncul di layar ponsel tersebut, membuatnya kembali menyungging sebuah senyuman..

Jessica Jung..

"Yoboseyo.." sapa Kris pada kekasihnya itu.

_"Yoboseyo oppa~ hm, apa kau sudah makan siang?"_

"Belum, wae Sicca?"

_"Ah baguslah, aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang bersama sepupuku.. sekaligus memperkenalkan kalian.."_

Kris kembali meletakkan figura tadi kedalam laci. "Hm, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan menjemputmu sekarang."

_"Ne, oppa.."_ ucap Jessica yang terdengar senang.

Kris mengakhiri pembicaraan via telpon genggam itu. Ia lalu meraih jas yang tadi ia letakkan di sofa, memakainya kembali, lalu meraih kunci mobilnya. Kris berjalan menuju pintu..

.

.

Di tempat lain, di sebuah ruangan yang tak terlalu besar, seorang yeoja cantik nampak begitu sibuk mengetik laporan di laptopnya. Yeoja yang mempunyai ciri sebuah dimple di pipi kanan-nya bernama Yixing, Zhang Yixing lebih lengkapnya.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama ia menduduki jabatan sebagai Top Manager di perusahan tempat ia bekerja selama ini di China. Perusahan yang bergerak dalam bidang periklanan.

Krek! Yixing menghentikan kegiatannya saat mendapati seorang namja tampan masuk kedalam ruangannya, mereka saling melempar senyum.

"Hey, manager Zhang yang cantik, ayo makan siang bersama.."

Yixing tersipu mendengar panggilan itu dari kekasihnya, Jung Taekwoon. "Oppa, tapi pekerjaanku belum selesai."

"Haish, Xing.. ayolah, kau bisa mengerjakan nanti baby.. sekarang ikutlah denganku, aku ingin memperkenalkan mu dengan adik sepupuku. Dia adalah seorang model, dia akan bekerja sama dengan kita nanti.."

"Hm, baiklah kalau begitu.. tunggu lah di luar, nanti aku akan menyusulmu, kay~"

Taekwoon mengerti kalau yeoja pasti ingin berdandan ketika di ajak pergi oleh namja-nya.. yah, walaupun sebenarnya tanpa Yixing harus berdandan sekalipun, ia akan tetap terlihat cantik.

"Baiklah, jangan lama-lama nde.."

Yixing membalas dengan anggukan sebelum Taekwoon keluar dari ruangannya. Ia merapikan dokumen serta mematikan laptopnya. Setelahnya ia mengeluarkan peralatan make-up dari dalam tas kerjanya. Setelah selesai dengan beberapa polesan tambahan di wajah manisnya, Yixing meraih ponsel serta tasnya. Yixing meletakkan dokumen-dokumen tersebut kedalam laci kerjanya, namun pandangan matanya tak sengaja menangkap sebuah kertas jatuh dari tumpukan dokumen tersebut. Yixing meraih kertas tersebut yang ternyata adalah sebuah foto...

Yixing tertegun sejenak saat ia menatap foto itu.. foto dirinya dan Yifan.. mantan suaminya.. Yixing dan Yifan dalam foto itu nampak begitu bahagia, keduanya masing menggedong seorang bayi. Yixing menggendong Luhan dan Yifan menggendong Sehun..

Jemari Yixing mengelus wajah Yifan serta Sehun dalam foto itu.. tanpa sadar ia tersenyum. Jujur saja, didalam sudut hati Yixing, dia begitu merindukan Yifan, apalagi Sehun. Hah! Namun mereka sudah kehilangan kontak selama 10 tahun dan Yixing sama sekali tak tahu mengenai keberadaan Yifan dan Sehun saat ini..

Sebenarnya ia juga ingin sekali mempertemukan Luhan dan daddy-nya, Yifan. Yixing hanya bisa berharap, suatu hari nanti ia bisa mempertemukan Luhan dan Yifan, dan ia juga bisa bertemu Sehun. Hanya ingin bertemu, nde, Yixing tak berniat mereka bisa kembali seperti dulu, karena ia yakin pasti saat ini Yifan sudah punya kehidupan yang bahagia dengan orang lain..

Yah, baginya masa lalu biar lah berlalu.. yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah masa depannya bersama Luhan dan e-ehm Taekwoon..

Ngomong soal Taekwoon, Yixing tersadar kalau saat ini namja itu tengah menunggunya. Ia lalu memasukkan dokumen-dokumen serta foto tadi kedalam laci. Setelah itu, Yixing melangkah keluar ruangannya..

.

.

.

**At CoffeeCojje**

.

Kris memarkir ferarri putih-nya di depan sebuah caffe milik salah satu idol yang sangat terkenal di Korea, Kim Jaejoong. Ia lalu turun dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk kekasihnya, Jessica. Dengan manja, Jessica menggandeng lengan Kris dan mereka berjalan memasuki caffe tersebut.

Semua mata menatap iri Kris dan Jessica yang nampak sangat serasi -_- #Hoek!

Kris dan Jessica memilih tempat duduk di dekat pintu, yah karena memang itu yang tersisa. Jessica tak henti-hentinya tersenyum manis. Pelayan datang menghampiri keduanya. Kris dan Jessica meminta pelayan itu kembali nanti karena mereka sedang menunggu teman.

.

.

Taekwoon meraih tangan mungil Yixing dan menuntun kekasihnya itu memasuki CoffeCojje. Ia mengitari pandangannya ke sekeliling caffe tersebut mencari adik sepupunya.

"Oppa~ Taekwoon oppaa~" sebuah suara membuat Taekwoon dan Yixing menoleh..

"Sicca.." balas Taewoon.

Taekwoon menarik Yixing menuju meja dimana adik sepupu-nya dengan seorang namja tampan tengah menunggunya..

.

Deg! Deg!

Yixing membulatkan matanya saat ia memandang sosok namja tampan yang tengah duduk di samping adik sepupu kekasihnya tersebut..

Tidak! ini tidak mungkin.. batin Yixing. ia terus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau ia hanya berhalusinasi, sampai akhirnya kini ia benar-benar berdiri di depan namja itu.. mantan suaminya... Wu Yifan..

.

Kris perlahan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Matanya membulat saat memandang sosok yeoja yang tengah berjalan kearahnya dan Jessica..

Ya Tuhan, ini tidak mungkin.. Dia... batin Kris.

Kris sempat tak mempercayai penglihatannya sampai kini yeoja itu benar-benar berdiri di hadapannya.. mantan istrinya... Zhang Yixing..

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Review pleaseee!**

**dan gomawo buat readers yang udah review di ch 1 dan mian ga sempat balas... aku selalu baca review kalian kok cX **

**klo soal HunHan Incest? hmm gmna ya? kita lihat aja ntr.. mweheheee.. klo di kasih tahu sekarang ga seru~ **

**see u next chapter xD **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**[ Previous ]**

_Deg! Deg! _

_Yixing membulatkan matanya saat ia memandang sosok namja tampan yang tengah duduk di samping adik sepupu kekasihnya tersebut.._

_Tidak! ini tidak mungkin.. batin Yixing. ia terus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau ia hanya berhalusinasi, sampai akhirnya kini ia benar-benar berdiri di depan namja itu.. mantan suaminya... Wu Yifan.._

_._

_Kris perlahan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Matanya membulat saat memandang sosok yeoja yang tengah berjalan kearahnya dan Jessica.._

_Ya Tuhan, ini tidak mungkin.. Dia... batin Kris._

_Kris sempat tak mempercayai penglihatannya sampai kini yeoja itu benar-benar berdiri di hadapannya.. mantan istrinya... Zhang Yixing.._

**.**

**.**

**Way Back into Love **

**By ChunSatic729 or Nha**

**KrAy With Our Baby HunHan**

**Zhang Yixing, Wu Yifan ( Kris ), Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Jung Taekwoon, Jessica Jung, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol and others**

.

.

Kris berdiri dari duduknya untuk menyambut kedatangan sepupu dari kekasihnya itu. Matanya terus menatap sosok yeoja cantik yang kini berusaha menormalkan sikapnya. Oh Kris, ayolah.. bersikaplah senormal mungkin..

"Hai Taekwoon oppa." Sapa Jessica kemudian berpelukan dengan Taekwoon. "Apa kabarmu, eoh?"

"Aku baik, bagaimana denganmu, hm?" Taekwoon balik bertanya setelah pelukan mereka terlepas. "Dan.. apa dia yang bernama... Kris Wu? Ya, kau harus memperkenalkannya pada oppamu ini. "

Jessica nampak merona.. "Ah nde. Dia Kris, kekasihku.." Jessica mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris yang sedari tadi terabaikan. Dan untunglah Kris sudah bisa mengatasi kegugupannya dan bersikap normal. "Kris oppa, kenalkan ini.. Jung Taekwoon.. dia sepupu yang ku ceritakan.."

Taekwoon mengulurkan tangannya pada Kris, dan namja tinggi itu langsung menyambutnya.. "Jung Taekwoon.."

"Kris Wu.." balas Kris..

"Ah, senang bertemu denganmu, Kris. Kau tahu, setiap kami mengobrol, yang terus sica bicarakan hanyalah, betapa hebatnya seorang Kris wu!"

"Oppa~ haish.." rengek Jessica sambil memukul pelan lengan Taekwoon agar ia menghentikan ucapannya. Sementara Kris hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Ya, memang seperti itukan kenyataannya." Ucap Taekwoon tersenyum menggoda pada adik sepupu-nya itu.

"Y-ya.. t-tapi... haishh tidak usah mengadu pada Kris oppa~" Jessica memasang wajah cemberut yang dibuat-buat. "Hey... apa dia.. ehem!" mata Jessica memicing memandang seseorang yang sedari tadi terabaikan di antara perbincangan mereka... "... Zhang Yixing?"

Yixing yang di sebut pun juga tersenyum canggung pada adik sepupu kekasihnya itu.

"Oppa, kau tidak berniat memperkenalkan kekasihmu ini padaku, hm?" kali ini Jessica yang berusaha menggoda Taekwoon.

Kalau Jessica terkesan malu-malu memperkenalkan Kris, tidak dengan Taekwoon yang justru langsung merangkul pinggang Yixing didepan adik sepupu serta kekasih adiknya itu. "Aniya, dia bukan kekasihku.."

Hening.. Yixing menatap heran namja yang kini merangkulnya.. apa maksud ucapan Taekwoon?! Seingatnya sampa detik ini, Taekwoon belum mengucapkan kata putus padanya.

Jessica juga terlihat bingung dan Kris... meski dia berusaha menutupi keterkejutannya, ia berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin.. meski didalam hatinya, ia.. sedikit senang.. bolehkan ia senang saat mengetahui kalau mantan istrinya itu... kemungkinan masih belum menikah..

"Dia... calon istriku!" Chu~ Taekwoon melanjutkan ucapannya seraya mengecup singkat pipi Yixing.

Suasana kembali hening.. Yixing terlihat salah tingkah... bukan karena ia tersipu malu, namun.. hah, entahlah.. apa mungkin karena saat ini tatapan matanya dan Yifan bertemu.. tepat di saat Taekwoon mencium pipinya..

Sementara Kris.. dia sendiri tak bisa menggambarkan suasana hatinya.. cukup kacau.. ada kecewa, marah dan... entahlah.. bukankah seharusnya ia harus bersikap biasa saja... karena saat ini kan Yixing bukan lagi miliknya.. dan bukankah saat ini ia punya Jessica di sampingnya..

"Yak! Jung Taekwoon! Dasar!" Jessica berteriak heboh lalu kembali memukul lengan Taekwoon. "Oppa pikir lucu, eoh.. lihat tuh wajah Yixing memerah karena ulah oppa.. dasar singa pabbo!"

Taekwoon terkekeh geli kemudian memandang Yixing yang kini tertunduk malu.. menggemaskan.. pikirnya. Bagaimana bisa yeoja berumur 33 tahun ini bisa begitu terlihat cute seperti berumur 17 tahun, eoh.. betapa beruntungnya seorang Jung Taekwoon bisa memilikinya..

"Hahaaa.. Oh ya, Yixing-ah.. kenalkan, yeoja bawel ini adalah adik sepupuku, Jessica. Sebenarnya dulu sifat aslinya itu sangat dingin seperti batu es, tapi entah mengapa sekarang jadi sedikit bawel."

Jessica menggerutu mendengar ucapan Taekwoon. Ia pun mengulurkan tangannya pada Yixing yang langsung di sambut oleh yeoja pemilik dimple itu.. "Jessica Jung.."

"Zhang Yixing.." balas Yixing tersenyum kecil memamerkan single dimple-nya.. dan Kris bersumpah, senyuman itu tidak berubah.. tetap manis.. tetap senyuman paling manis yang pernah ia lihat.. dan efeknya.. hati Kris selalu menghangat setiap mendapatkan senyuman itu dari Yixing.

Suasana kembali hening kemudian.. baik Yixing maupun Kris tak ada yang berani menyapa duluan. Jessica dan Taekwoon menunggu keduanya terlebih dahulu berkenalan baru setelah itu duduk di kursi yang tadi di tempati Kris dan Jessica..

"K-kris.."

"E-ehh.. A-ahh y-ya.." ucapan Kris berantakan dan ia langsung mengulurkan tangannya pada Yixing saat Taekwoon memanggil namanya.. "W-wu.. Yifan.." ucapnya tanpa sadar memperkenalkan diri dengan nama aslinya..

Jessica megerutkan keningnya.. ia cukup terkejut saat Kris memperkenalkan diri dengan nama aslinya pada Yixing. Dia cukup mengenal Kris.. dan Kris tidak pernah memperkenalkan diri dengan nama asinya, karena dia tak suka dengan nama-nya.

Kecuali...

Yixing megangkat tangannya dengan sedikit ragu. Ia menyambut uluran tangan Kris namun menghindari kontak mata mereka. "Zhang Yixing.."

Dan bukan hanya senyumannya. Tangan ini.. tangan ini tetap tak berubah.. tangan mungilnya yang selalu pas dalam genggaman seorang Wu Yifan.. tetap lembut dan halus meski ia sudah tak lagi seorang gadis belasan tahun, membuat Yifan sedikit tak rela ketika Yixing menarik paksa tangannya dari genggaman Yifan.

Satu hal yang Jessica tak tahu.. Kris tidak suka orang memanggilnya Yifan.. kecuali satu orang.. dan orang itu.. Hanya Zhang Yixing..

Jessica mendudukkan dirinya terlebih dahulu di kursi yang tadi ia duduki, disusul oleh Kris. Selanjutnya Kris mempersilahkan Taekwoon duduk dan Jessica mempersilahkan Yixing duduk.. posisi mereka saat ini adalah, Jessica duduk bersebelahan dengan Kris yang berhadapan dengan Yixing dan Taekwoon. Yah, singkatnya Kris dan Yixing duduk berhadapan..

Selanjutnya Jessica memanggil pelayan caffe untuk memesan makanan.. selama makan siang berlangsung, Jessica dan Taekwoon terus berbicara tentan apapun.. tentang hubungannya dengan Yixing, begitu pula dengan Jessica.. sampai keduanya membahas rencana pernikahan..

Yixing dan Kris lebih memilih banyak diam dan sesekali menimpali, meng-iyakan atau hanya sekedar mengangguk..

Kris benar-benar sudah tidak nyaman lebih lama duduk berhadapan dengan yeoja yang masih mengisi hatinya itu.. terlebih duduk bersama dengan calon suami mantan istrinya itu, mendengarkan rencana pernikahan keduanya bahkan sampai rencana bulan madu pun terdaftar dalam perbincangan itu..

Adakah yang lebih buruk dari ini?

Hey, Wu Yifan? Kau pikir hanya yang yang sedang resah disini.. lihatlah Yixing yang sedari tadi lebih banyak menunduk, menggigit bibirnya, sesekali meremas ujung blezer-nya..

Oke, mari kita tinggalkan kedua orang tua si kembar yang tengah di dera galau akut itu... kekekeee~~

.

.

**HunHan Side..**

.

"Ughh, bau sekaliiiii.." Luhan terus mengoceh sepanjang mengerjakan pekerjaannya menyikat toilet, cemberut dan mengumpat.. "Huh, ini semua gara-gara bocah kepala labu.. menyebalkan sekali.. dasar!"

Sebenarnya Sehun mendengarkan gerutuan Luhan, karena memang saat ini ia berada di belakang Luhan sedang mengepel lantai, namun mood-nya benar-benar tak bagus untuk memulai perang dengan gadis barbar itu. Jadi ya, lebih baik di cuekin saja.. dan yah, hal itu sukses membuat Luhan makin kesal..

Setelah mendengar bell istirahat siang, akhirnya Sehun dan Luhan menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka.. ah ralat, maksudnya hukuman mereka. Membersihkan toilet guru.. kekekee!

"Haaah, akhirnya selesai juga.." guman Luhan sembari meregangkan otot-ototnya. Ia melirik si kepala labu yang juga telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Setelah mencuci bersih tangannya, tak lupa memakai hand sanitizer, Luhan berjalan kearah pintu toilet.. ia sudah tak sabar keluar dari tempat menjijikkan dan bau ini.

Bruuuk! Dan.. lagi-lagi.. mereka bertabrakan saat hendak keluar dari pintu toilet..

Huh, ada apa sih dengan pintu? Mengapa lagi-lagi sebuah pintu membuat mereka bertemu, bertengkar dan ahh... mari kita saksikan saja apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

Luhan mendelik tajam Sehun yang juga memelototinya..

"APA?!" teriak Luhan.. dan Sehun tentunya berbarengan.

"Hah, aku mau lewat yeoja barbar! Jadi singkirkan tubuh pendekmu itu dariku!"

Luhan menatap Sehun tajam, namun si kepala labu itu tak peduli kemudian beranjak. Namun sebelum ia berhasil melewati pintu, Luhan sudah terlebih dahulu menarik jas sekolah yang ia kenakan.

"Iiissshh! Dasar namja tidak tahu malu! Hah, memang sih, kepala labu sepertimu mana punya malu. Apa ibu-mu tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk menghormati seorang wanita, eoh?"

Sehun menggempalkan tangannya ketika mendengar ucapan Luhan. "Ya, tutup mulutmu! Jangan bawa-bawa ibuku! Dan oh ya, apa ayahmu tidak mengajarimu bagaimana caranya menghargai laki-laki, eoh.. dasar gadis barbar!"

"Yaaaaak!" Luhan langsung emosi dan menjambak rambut Sehun. Wajahnya memerah dan melotot tajam pada namja tinggi itu. "Sekali lagi kau menghina ayahku, akan ku pecahkan kepala labumu ini! Dasar albino idiot!" teriak Luhan kemudian mendorong kasar bahu Sehun dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang menatapnya dengan mulut menganga..(?)

Sehun sedikit terhuyung oleh dorongan Luhan tadi. "Ugh, dasar gadis barbar.. jelas-jelas dia duluan yang menghina ibu-ku.."

Hah, ibu.. mommy.. Sehun menengadahkan kepalanya keatas.. ini sudah tahun ke sepuluh ia tak pernah bertemu dengan mommy dan Jiejie-nya.. karena sampai saat ini Daddy-nya belum juga mendapatkan petunjuk tentang mommy dan Jiejie-nya berada..

Hah... Dunia sangat luaskah... atau Daddy-nya yang tak pernah berniat menemukan Mommy dan Jiejie-nya.. entahlah..?

10 tahun yang lalu, mereka berpisah di Korea.. namun ada kabar kalau keduanya telah pindah ke China..

Korea.. Seoul.. tempat mereka berpisah.. mungkinkah menjadi tempat kita di pertemukan kembali... mommy.. Jiejie..? batin Sehun..

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan menuju kantor guru guna melapor pada Heechul Ssa'em bahwa ia sudah menyelesaikan hukumannya. Setelah mengetok pintu dan mendapat sahutan dari Sonsaengnim cantik itu, Luhan masuk keruangan guru. Ia tidak menyadari Sehun mengekor di belakangnya.

"Annyeong Sonsaengnim.." sapa Luhan padaa Heechul yang tengah merapikan meja-nya.

"Oh, kalian berdua?" Heechul berhenti sejenak dari pekerjaannya lalu menatap Luhan dan Sehun secara bergantian.

Luhan cukup kaget dengan kehadiran Sehun di belakangnya, ia memelototi Sehun, namun namja tinggi itu tak menggubrisnya.

"Nde Sonsaengnim. Kami mau melapor kalau kami sudah selesai membersihkan toilet." Jelas Sehun.

Heechul mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah aku percaya. Sekarang kalian boleh keluar.."

"Ah nde.. gomawo Sonsaengnim.. permisi.." ucap Sehun dan Luhan yang lagi-lagi berbarengan. Keduanya pun segera beranjak dari ruangan guru. Namun, hah~ lagi-lagi mereka saling berebut untuk keluar terlebih dahulu.. tak lupa saling men-deathglare satu sama lain.

"Dan... jangan bertengkar lagi kalau tidak mau hukuman kalian bertambah!" ucapan Heechul akhirnya bisa mendamaikan kedua murid baru itu. Sehun akhirnya memilih mengala pada Luhan dan membiarkan gadis itu keluar terlebih dahulu..

.

.

Luhan berjalan menuju kantin sekolah, dan lagi-lagi, ia tidak tahu Sehun juga menuju tempat itu. Setelah memesan makanan, Luhan membawa nampan berisi pesanannya sambil mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Dan seketika matanya berbinar saat melihat ada kursi kosong di samping Chanyeol yang tengah duduk bersama seorang yeoja cantik dan satu lagi seorang namja berkulit tan yang Luhan ingat adalah ketua kelas mereka... Kim Jongin. Dengan langkah semangat, Luhan berjalan menuju kursi di samping Chanyeol..

"Annyeong." Sappa Luhan membuat ketiga orang tadi memandang kearahnya. "Bolehkan aku bergabung?"

"Oh Luhan.. boleh kok.. ayo duduk disini!" ucap Chanyeol menepuk kursi di sebelahnya.

"Annyeong, bolehkan aku bergabung juga?" baru saja Luhan hendak mendaratkan pantat tepos-nya pada kursi di sebelah Chanyeol, ia di kejutkan dengan kedatangan si kepala labu itu di depannya. Luhan hampir saja menjatuhkan nampannya.

"Boleh kok Sehunnie.. duduklah." Kali ini Baekhyun yang menjawab. Sehun langsung duduk di kursi di sebelah Baekhyun dan itu tepat berada di hadapan Luhan. Mereka saling melempar tatapan tajam.

Kai, Chanyeon dan Baekhyun yang mengerti situasi perang dingin antara Luhan dan Sehun hanya bisa menghela napas. Sepertinya mereka harus terbiasa dengan permusuhan keduanya.

"Ku pikir, kalian berdua itu mirip loh.."

UHUUUKKK UHUKKKK!

Ucapan kai yang di anggukkan oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membuat Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama tersedak makanan yang sedang mereka kunyah..

Chanyeol segera membantu Luhan minum sedang Baekhyun membantu Sehun. "Kau tidak apa-apa Luhan?"

"Sehunnie, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak Sehun.

"A-apa... aku salah bicara?" tanya Kai entah pada siapa.

Hening sejenak, karena Luhan dan Sehun masih berusaha menormalkan kembali napasnya yang tersengal akibat tersedak. Keduanya kembali saling melemparkan tatapan tajam.

Luhan? Jadi namanya Luhan.. mengapa namanya mirip dengan nama Jiejie-ku ya? Batin Sehun.

Mwooo? Jadi namanya Sehun?! Mengapa namanya mirip dengan nama didi-ku? Batin Luhan.

"APA?!" Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama berteriak.

"Aku tidak sudih mirip dengan si kepala labu ini!"

"Kau pikir aku sudih di katakan mirip dengan gadis barbar sepertimu, eoh!"

Kai bergidik ngeri saat Sehun dan Luhan menatap tajam kearahnya.. ia mengangkat kedua tangan. "Hey, baiklah.. t-tadi itu.. aku hanya salah bicara.. oh ayolah, jangan bertengkar lagi. Aku tidak mau mengantar kalian ke toilet untuk kedua kalinya."

Braaak! Sehun menghempaskan gelas yang ada di tangannya kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. "Baekhyun, ayo pergi dari sini.." ucapnya lalu meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menarik paksa gadis cantik itu meninggalkan kantin..

"Chanyeollie, ayo kita juga pergi dari sini!" Luhan juga menarik tangan Chanyeol dan pergi meninggalkan kantin.

Kai hanya mampu memasang tampang bodoh menyaksikankepergian teman-temannya. "Hah... wow.. ada apa dengan mereka?!"

.

.

**Fanxing Side**

.

.

"Yixing baby, makanlah yang banyak... kau itu terlalu kurus.." Taekwoon mengelus rambut Yixing, membuat yeoja berdimple itu hanya bisa memasang senyum canggung.

""Aigooo, oppa romantis sekali.. ckck! Aku jadi iri pada Yixing~" ucap Jessica yang kini menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya menatap kearah Taekwoon dan Yixing.

Sementara Kris menatap jengah pemandangan itu.. sesungguhnya ia benar-benar sudah tidak betah lagi berlama-lama di tempat ini.. ia harus melakukan sesuatu agar bisa segera pergi.

Drrrtt drrttt..

Ponsel Taekwoon tiba-tiba berbunyi, membuat ia sedikit berdecak kesal.. namun ia tetap meraih ponsel yang ia letakkan didalam saku jas-nya. Taekwoon permisi pada Kris dan Jessica serta Yixing untuk mengangkat telpon-nya. Sementara ketiganya tetap melanjutkan makan mereka.

Tak lama setelahnya Taekwoon kembali ke tempat duduknya. Wajahnya nampak resah..

"Ada apa oppa?" tanya Yixing yang menangkap wajah resah kekasihnya.

"Aku harus segera ke kantor Tuan Han Xing.. kau.. tidak apa-apa jika pulang ke kantor sendirian?"

Yixing mengangguk sebagai jawaban.. "Gwenchana oppa.."

"Ah Kris.. Sicca.. maaf, aku harus segera pergi.."

"Haish, oppa.. kau menyebalkan. Tidak bisakah kau menunda pekerjaanmu beberapa menit saja.." rengek Jessica.

"Maaf Sicca.. benar-benar tidak bisa.. hey, jangan cemberut kau ini.. seharusnya Yixinglah yang cemberut bukan kau.." Taekwoon mengacak rambut Jessica. "Kalau begitu aku duluan ya.." Taekwoon berdiri dari kursi-nya. "Ah ya Kris.. bisakah kau antarkan Yixing kembali ke kantor.. dia tidak bawa mobil karena tadi datang bersamaku."

Pertanyaan Taekwoon sukses membuat Yixing dan Kris membeku di tempat mereka masing-masing.. Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan Kris hanya bisa mengangguk dengan sedikit ragu.

"Gomawo Kris.." Taekwoon mengecup puncak kepala Yixing sebelum pergi. "Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa di kantor baby~" pamitnya pada Yixing.. "Sampai jumpa lagi Kris.. Sicca.."

"Nde.. oppa! Hati-hati!" ucap Jessica yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Taekwoon.

Selanjutnya, baik Yixing maupun Kris tak lagi berselerah melanjutkan makan siang mereka.

"O-omooo!" teriakan panik Jessica membuat Yixing dan Kris langsung menolehkan kepalanya pada yeoja itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kris.

Jessica melirik jam di tangannya. "Haish, aku ada janji dengan seseorang.." Jessica terlihat panik dan segera meraih tas-nya.

"Mau ku antar?" tawar Kris.

"Tidak usah oppa, nanti kau terlambar kekantor. Biar aku naik taksi saja.. aku pergi dulu.." Jessica mencium sekilas pipi Kris. "Bye Yixing.." pamitnya pada Yixing. Setelah itu dengan langkah tergesah-gesah, Jessica pergi meninggalkan Yixing dan Kris.

Suasana benar-benar hening dan sangat canggung setelah kepergian Taekwoon dan Jessica. Tak ada diantara Kris dan Yixing yang hendak memulai percakapan.

"Xing/Yigan ge.." saat keduanya membuka suara, keduanya kompak berucap.

Yixing tertunduk dan Yifan menggaruk tengkuknya..

"Haruskah sekarang aku memanggilmu... Kris?"

Kris tertegun oleh pertanyaan Yixing.. "Ani! M-maksudku.. k-kau boleh memanggilku Yifan seperti dulu." Jeda sejenak. "Yixing... m-maafkan aku.."

"Tidak oppa.. aku tidak mau membahas masa lalu. Aku baik-baik saja.. lagi pula, bukankah saat ini kita sudah punya kehidupan masing-masing.. aku.. tidak mau kita terus melihat ke belakang.. biarkan masa lalu itu tertinggal di belakang sebagai kenangan.. tidak perlu kembali di ungkit, ani?"

"B-baiklah.. aku setuju.." Kris mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Lalu, b-bagaimana kabarmu dan Luhan?" akhirnya kalimat itu meluncur juga dari mulut Kris. Sesuatu yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

"Seperti yang tadi ku katakan, aku baik-baik saja.. dan Luhan.. dia tumbuh menjadi gadis yanng periang dan pintar.."

"Dan juga pasti sangat cantik.. seperti mommy-nya.."

Ucapan Kris sukses menciptakan semburat merah di pipi Yixing. "Lalu, bagaimana denganmu dan Sehunnie?"

"Kami..." ... sangat merindukanmu. "... Baik-baik saja.. dan Sehun.. dia tumbuh menjadi namja yang tampan dan tinggi.. sepertiku."

Yixing memutar bola matanya. Hah, kadar kenarsisan Yifan sama sekali tidak berkurang. Yah, walaupun yang di ucapkannya bukanlah sebuah kebohongan, melainkan fakta.. baiklah, kita sedang membahas ketampanan seorang Wu Yifan..

"Ck! Kau benar-benar tidak berubah ge.."

"Aku tahu.. aku tetap tampan, itukan yang kau maksud tidak berubah.."

"Ya, Wu Yifan! Berhenti bersikap narsis seperti remaja lima belas tahun. Kau itu sudah punya anak yang umurnya lima belas tahun ge.. ck! Dasar tidak tahu malu.."

Kris hanya terkekeh mendapati Yixing yang tengah mem-poutkan bibirnya. Kebiasannnya pun tak pernah berubah.. ini tentang hobby-nya menggoda Yixing..

"Baiklah.. baiklah.. hm, bagaimana kalau.." Kris menjeda kalimatnya. "Kita bertemu lagi setelah ini.. bersama Luhan dan Sehun.."

Yixing nampak berfikir sejenak.. mungkin inilah saatnya setelah 10 tahun berlalu.. mereka kembali bertemu.. hanya sekedar bertemu.. mempertemukan mommy dan anak laki-laki-nya, mempertemukan daddy dan akan perempuannya serta mempertemukan kedua anak kembar mereka.

"Baiklah.. ge.. aku setuju."

Mereka seakan lupa pada kekasih masing saat ini. Melupakan fakta bahwa Jessica dan Taekwoon adalah saudara sepupu.. mungkin hubungan ini akan semakin rumit..

Kris tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiannya.. pertemuan ini sangat ia harapkan meski dulu selalu ia hindari.. Yixing sendiri sangat bahagia.. karena sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan jagoan kecilnya yang sudah sepuluh tahun berpisah darinya..

Thehunnie..

Yixing bahkan masih ingat bicara Sehun masih cadel saat dulu ia tinggalkan bersama Kris..

.

.

Sesuai janjinya pada Taekwoon, Kris mengantar Yixing kembali kekantornya. Meski keadaan mereka masih terbilang canggung, namun Kris berusaha mencairkan suasana dan terus mengajak Yixing berbincang. Yixing menceritakan tentang pertumbuhan dan perkembangan Luhan hingga kini ia sudah beranjak menjadi gadis remaja yang sangat cantik dan periang. Sedang kris menceritakan tentang Sehun..

Ada rasa sesal pada hati mereka saat mendengarkan cerita tentang pertumbuhan buah hati mereka yang lewatkan.. keegoisan dan kekanakan mereka dulu menyebabkan Sehun dan Luhan harus hidup dengan satu orang tua saja..

Namun masa lalu tak bisa di ubah..ani?

Suasana menjadi hening ketika pembahasan soal si kembar berakhir. Kris kembali kehilangan topik pembicaraan, sampai akhirnya ia memutar sebuah lagu di mobilnya.. sebuah lagu yang menjadi memori indah mereka ketika masih bersama..

Rainbow.. lagu milik salah satu penyanyi dari negara asal mereka, Jay Chou.

Sebenarnya itu bukanlah lagu romantis, justru itu adalah lagu yang menceritakan tentang perpisahan dan hati yang terluka.. tapi dulu, mereka sering menyanyikannya..

Kris menghentikan laju mobilnya bersamaan dengan berakhirnya lagu Rainbow. Sebelumnya Yixing memang sudah memberitahu alamat kantornya, ternyata tak begitu jauh dari kantor Kris. "Jadi, kau bekerja disini?"

Yixing mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Suasana semakin canggung saat kedua bola mata mereka kembali bertemu pandang. "K-kalau begitu, aku masuk ne.. gowawo atas tumpangannya... Yifan ge.." Yixing membuka pintu mobil Kris dan hendak keluar, namun sebuah tangan mencegahnya.. telapak tangan besar Kris menggenggam tangan mungilnya.

"Xing.."

"N-nde?"

Kris kembali menatap bola mata coklat Yixing, tatapan itu seakan membuat kacau otaknya hingga ia tak tahu apa yang ingin ia katakan..

"Ada apa ge?"

"Ah.. t-tidak apa-apa.. masuklah.." ucapnya.. namun tak sadar jika tangannya masih menggenggam erat tangan Yixing.

"B-bagaimana bisa jika kau terus..." ucap Yixing sembari melirik tangannya yang masih di genggam Kris.

Sreeet! Kris yang tersadar akan aksinya langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Yixing. "Ah.. mian." Gumamnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Yixing tersenyum gugup, ia melirik jam di mobil Kris. Sudah lewat jam makan siang rupnya. Yixing tersadar langsung keluar dari mobil Kris. "Baiklah, aku masuk dulu. Sekali lagi, gomawo Yifan ge.."

Kris hanya membalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman. Yixing sedikit berjalan tergesa-gesa memasuki kantornya, membuat Kris terkekeh melihat tingkah Yixing yang terlihat menggemaskan..

Plaaak! Kris menepuk keningnya ketika menyadari satu hal.. satu hal.. nde, satu hal yang tadi sebenarnya ingin ia tanyakan ketika menggenggam tangan Yixing ketika ingin turun dari mobilnya.. ia ingin menanyakan alamat serta nomor telpon Yixing..

Haaaaahh.. Kris menghempaskan tubuh tingginya di jok mobil.. ternyata efek menatap Yixing terlalu intens bisa membuat pikirannya tidak bekerja dengan benar.. (?) -_-

Yah, setidaknya ia tahu dimana harus menemui Yixing setelah ini..

.

.

.

**LayHan Side**

.

"Annyeong... Mommy pulang.."

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu ketika mendengar suara mommy-nya. "Ah.. selamat datang Mom.." balas Luhan, setelahnya ia kembali fokus pada televisi di depannya. Maklum saja, gadis itu saat ini tengah menonton acara musik yang tengah menampilkan idol group yang tengah populer di Korea.. EXO!

Yixing mendudukkan dirinya di samping Luhan yang tengah fokus pada Televisi. Kadang Yixing bingung, putrinya ini sebenarnya sedang menonton acara musik apa ceramah agama. Serius sekali..

"Lu...?" Yixing mencoba mencuri perhatian putrinya dari acara Televisi tersebut. Namun sepertinya misi-nya gagal.

"Kyaaaaa Oppadeul~ neomu kyeoptaa!" teriak Luhan heboh.. rasanya baru beberapa detik yang lalu Yixing mengatakan Luhan terlalu serius.. haaahh! Cepat sekali berubahnya.. Yixing menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Luhan akhirnya menyadari juga kehadirannya. "Mom, sejak kapan duduk disini?"

"Sejak kau terus berteriak heboh menyerukan oppadeul-mu itu.." sewot Yixing. Luhan terkekeh geli mendapati mommy-nya memasang wajah cemberut. "Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu di hari pertama, hm?" Yixing mengelus surai halus putrinya.

Luhan langsung tersenyum cerah mendengar pertanyaan mommy-nya. "Sangat menyenangkan dan Lulu... sudah menemukan calon pacar yang sangat tinggi dan tampan seperti daddy!"

Baru saja Yixing ingin berucap, Luhan terlebih dahulu berseru... "Ah bukan deh.. dia bukan calon pacar Lulu, dia calon suami Lulu.. heheee.."

Yixing terlihat shock mendengar ucapan putrinya. Anak seumuran Luhan sudah berbicara tentang calon suami.. haaahh! Tidak! jangan sampai Luhan mengalami apa yang ia alami di masa lalu.. sepertinya ia salah besar saat mengizinkan Luhan punya kekasih.. Sungguh, Yixing sebenarnya tidak bermaksud buruk, dia hanya ingin putrinya menikmati masa remajanya secara wajar. Belajar, punya banyak teman-teman dan punya kekasih.. namun ia tidak menyangka pikiran Luhan sudah sampai pada tahan calon suami.. hadeh..

"Lulu sayang.." Yixing kembali mengelus surai lembut putrinya. "Hey, mommy mengizinkanmu punya seorang kekasih.. bukan berarti kau langsung menganggap dia sebagai calon suamimu. Ingatlah, kewajiban Lulu saat ini adalah belajar dengan rajin dan buat mommy bangga. Soal berkencan, kekasih dan yang lain, itu hanya sebagai pelengkap masa remaja Lulu.. bukan hal yang harus Lulu utamakan, arasseo.." Yixing mencolek hidung Luhan.

"T-tapi mom.. Lulu merasa kalau Chanyeollie itu adalah namja yang di takdirkan buat Lulu.. jadi, Lulu harus bisa mendapatkannya.."

Yixing menggaruk tengkuknya.. "Lulu tidak boleh berfikiran seperti itu, arasseo.. takdir dan jodoh itu Tuhan yang menentukan.. Lulu tidak boleh menganggapnya sebagai takdir Lulu, karena jika ternyata Tuhan tidak menggariskan takdir kalian berjodoh, Lulu akan kecewa dan sakit nanti.."

Luhan nampak berfirik.. kemudian ia mengangguk.. tanda mengerti.. "Arasseo mom.."

Yixing menari Luhan ke pelukannya.."Mom, apa mommy juga merasa sakit saat mengetahui bahwa ternyata daddy.. bukan di takdirkan buat mommy?"

Pertanyaan Luhan sukses membuat Yixing membeku..

"Mom.. ceritakan tentang kalian.. tentang pertemuan kalian.. tentang alasan kalian berpisah. Mom, Lulu sudah berusia 15 tahun.. Lulu sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengetahui.. apa yang terjadi di antara kalian, ani?"

Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya.. "B-baiklah.. mommy.. akan menceritakannya.."

.

.

**T**

**B**

**C**

.

.

Mian yaa terlalu lama hiatusnya.. idenya ngadet.. kekekee!

Thx for you guys : lisnana1, murasakibara, unicorn ajol, zoldyk, Xingmi'sLayy, Guest1, dwiihae, hyona21, DeerIAM, My luludeer90, ExileZee, krayyyyyyyyy, luludeer2009, Bambaya, JeoLu-LEXA, Guest

miian yaa klo pairing-nya bukan yang seperti yang kalian harapkan nantinya.. dan soal HunHan- biarlah nanti kalian tahu di akhir cerita.. ndee.. gomawo udh mau baca dan Review..

[ jujur, gue rada malas bikin ff Exo tuh krna rempong bgt soal pairing sensitive bgt, pake org ke tiga sesama mmbr, salah! pake mmbr gb, salah juga! dan yah, mulai sekarang.. gue hindarin deh nama-nama tertentu buat jadi orang ketiga(?).. -_- makanya rada malas nulis.. sebenarnya simpel sih, DLDR! cukup patuhi aturan itu aja, udh.. engga usah rempong.. dan yahh..ini.. Kris and Lay in the house (?).. jd, klo ga suka jangan resek lah! udh gtu aja.. sekian dan terima kasih ]

Review- juseyo.. gomawo!


End file.
